randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hortense
Hortence (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the girl who works at Burgerphile and Dan's former current love interest. She is very attractive and sexy. Appearance Hortence wears what seems to be the female version of the Burgerphile uniform: Orange shorts and a plain shirt t-shirt with a hamburger image on it, complete with an oversized burger baseball hat. She has long brown hair, dark eyes, and freckles. She also appears to have pointed ears. This appears to be an allusion to the waitress uniform at the restaurant chain Hooters In The Wedding, Hortence's new uniform is an orange suit jacket over a white top, and chocolate colored pencil skirt and pumps. Biography , Hortence's worst enemy]] In Dan Vs. Burgerphile, Hortence's evil, demonic, self serving boss, Jeff the Dick, tries to talk Hortense into using her relationship with Dan to manipulate him into leaving the restaurant after her boss intentionally got Dan's order wrong. The boss says she can become assistant manager if she can get Dan to leave. But Hortence would never cross Dan because she likes him so much. Disobeying the manager's orders, she decides to join Dan in protest, especially since her boss wouldn't let her correct Dan's order. Because Hortence did the right thing, the owner of Burgerphile, Mr. Burger, rewards Hortensce by promoting her to regional manager at the Burgerphile corporate headquarters in Santa Monica, 20 miles away from the Burgerphile restaurant near Dan's neighborhood. New Life She later returns to Dan's Burgerphile as the Regional Manager and announces she is to be married to the owner of the Burgerphile chain, Jeremiah Burger, which drives Dan insane with jealousy. He tries to crash the wedding but fails to win her heart. Appearances Season 1 Episode 5 Dan Vs. The Animal Shelter Season 1 Episode 20 Dan Vs. Burgerphile Season 2 Episode 9 Dan Vs. The Wedding Personality Hortence is probably the only human being that is not repulsed by Dan when he is vindictive or plotting revenge. In fact, she is attracted by it and thinks Dan is pretty bold for standing up for what is right. She is very sweet and considerate, and also takes her job as a customer service repersentative very seriously. Trivia Grey DeLisle's voice of Hortense is similar to Gretchen from Invader Zim. Hortence's work uniform is some-what similar to the hostess' at Hooters restaurants. She briefly appears in The Animal Shelter when Dan stops by Burgerphile after stockpiling explosives into Chris' car. Apparently only she can work the register, as Mac and Carls' fingers are too thick for the buttons. Becoming Assisant Manager is "all she dreams about". Her new position in the Burgerphile fanhchise surpasses this goal, as she is now a Regional Manager. Unlike Becky, she does remain good friends with Dan. According to Dan in The Wedding, during her time as a server, she would "always put a ketchup smiley face on his burger." In The Wedding episode, she mentions having a sister. Also, possibley a new niece or nephew. She is the only person that Dan has ever treated with complete kindness. It has been confirmed on the official Facebook page that she was age 14 at the time of the episode and lied to get the job at Burgerphile. Her name is actually spelled "Hortence" as opposed to its regular spelling. This was confirmed to be due to lousy parenting. As well as their consent to her marriage to Jerimiah Burger whom has had several under-aged wives. Gallery Hello, everybody.png|Hortense greets the viewers on this site as she appears without the annoying burger hat. Hortence.png|Hortense after she is hypnotized by black guys in a weird episode. wot the hell.png|Hortense, hypnotized and in full view of camera crew, in London, England wedding.png|This is Hortense's full name on the wedding invitation. And it's spelled with a C, but I prefer the S. Hortense.png|Hortense, looking all the more wonderful. OMG!!! hortense_from_dan_vs__coloured__by_madmatt88-d4lproq.jpg Tumblr_m7mxb99ShY1r7kn2ko1_500.jpg Tumblr_okxg5zMmi31sasyg1o2_540.png tumblr_ltge09ix1a1qe8djfo1_400.jpg Hortense_oh_oh_oh_1.png tumblr_oyvy6cudcW1sasyg1o5_r3_1280.png Hortense_1.png Hortense 2.png tumblr_op6syj9UVS1vvy885o1_1280.png Hortense 3.png Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Romantic interest Category:Servants Category:Brown hair Category:Freckles Category:Dan Vs.